1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for transmitting and receiving a control information message including resource allocation information in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional communication system, a transmitter and a receiver, e.g., a Base Station (BS) and a Mobile Station (MS), use a frame structure to exchange data with each other. During the data exchange, the BS should efficiently allocate resources of each frame to MSs. One frame includes a DownLink (DL) interval and an UpLink (UL) interval. The DL interval includes a preamble, MAP, and DL data bursts, and the UL interval includes UL data bursts. The preamble includes information used for performing synchronization acquisition. The MAP is, for example, information that can be recovered from a Frame Control Header (FCH) included in the frame, and includes resource allocation information and a variety of information used for providing services to a receiver. Hence, an MS, which has received the frame, recovers DL data of the MS or transmits UL data of the MS to the BS by analyzing the MAP information. The DL data bursts are DL data that the BS transmits to the MS, and the UL data bursts are UL data that the MS transmits to the BS. Meanwhile, the MAP is used as a control information message by which the BS allocates resources to the MS.
When exchanging data with MSs, the BS should determine whether a control information message, or MAP, that includes resource allocation-related information (hereinafter ‘resource allocation information’), which is transmitted to each MS individually, has been normally received at each of the MSs.
Under certain conditions, the BS transmits a MAP including resource allocation information to an arbitrary MS but the arbitrary MS fails to normally receive the MAP. In this case, the BS can transmit data using resource allocation information allocated to the arbitrary MS. However, the MS, which has failed to normally receive the MAP, cannot check the resource allocation information, making it impossible to ensure normal data transmission/reception.
Accordingly, the BS needs to determine whether a corresponding MS has normally received the MAP that the BS transmitted.